Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 082
　 ！ | romaji = Fudō Yūsei Haiboku Kakuritsu Wan Handoreddo Pāsento! | japanese translated = Yusei Fudo, Chance of Defeat: 100%! | japanese air date = October 28, 2009 | english air date = November 20, 2010 | japanese opening = FREEDOM | japanese ending = -OZONE- | english opening = Hyper Drive | english ending = Hyper Drive | featured card = Earthquake Giant | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Yuji Kokai }} "Get With The Program, Part 2", known as "Yusei Fudo, Chance of Defeat: 100%!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-second episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on October 28, 2009. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Guard Robot :...continued from previous episode. Turn 3: Yusei Yusei sets a card ("Panic Wave"). Turn 4: Guard Robot The Guard Robot draws "Summon Pass" and subsequently activates it. Now when a player Normal Summons a Level 4 or below monster, that player's opponent draws one card and the summoned monster's controller must then call what type of card the drawn card is (Monster, Spell, or Trap). If the player calls it wrong, the summoned monster is destroyed. The Guard Robot sets a card. Turn 5: Yusei Yusei draws. He then switches "Level Eater" ( 1/600/0) to Attack Position. Yusei then activates "Synchro Gift" to reduce the ATK of "Junk Warrior" to 0 ("Junk Warrior": 2900 → 0/1300) and increase the ATK of "Level Eater" by the original ATK of "Junk Warrior" ("Level Eater": 600 → 2900/0). "Level Eater" attacks "Lock Dragon", but the Guard Robot activates its face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. The effect of "Counter Force" activates, giving it a second Charge Counter. On Yusei's End Phase, the effect of "Synchro Gift" expires ("Level Eater": 2900 → 600/0; "Junk Warrior": 0 → 2900/1300). Turn 6: Guard Robot The Guard Robot draws a card and subsequently sets it. Turn 7: Yusei Yusei draws "Drill Synchron" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/800/300) in Attack Position. The effect of "Summon Pass" activates, allowing the Guard Robot to draw one card. Yusei guesses Trap Card and the robot reveals the Trap Card, "Barrel Behind the Door". Yusei activates "Blind Spot Strike" to increase the ATK of "Drill Synchron" by the DEF of "Lock Dragon" until the End Phase, but the Guard Robot activates its face-down "Magic Jammer" to negate the effect of "Blind Spot Strike" and destroy it by discarding "Barrel Behind the Door". The effect of "Counter Force" activates, giving it a third Charge Counter. Turn 8: Guard Robot The Guard Robot draws "Messenger of Peace" and subsequently activates it. Now neither player can attack with monsters that have 1500 or more ATK. During each of the Guard Robot's Standby Phases, it must either pay 100 Life Points or destroy "Messenger of Peace". Turn 9: Yusei Yusei draws "Double Cyclone" and subsequently activates it to target his face-down "Graceful Revival" and the Guard Robot's "Counter Force" and destroy them, but the Guard Robot activates its face-down "Solemn Judgment" to negate the effect of "Double Cyclone" and destroy it by paying half its Life Points (Guard Robot 3500 → 1750). The effect of "Counter Force" activates, giving it a fourth Charge Counter. Yusei Tributes "Level Eater" in order to Tribute Summon "Earthquake Giant" ( 5/1600/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Level Limit - Area B", "Earthquake Giant" is switched to Defense Position as it is a Level 5 monster. Since the battle position of "Earthquake Giant" was changed, Yusei activates the effect of "Earthquake Giant" to switch "Lock Dragon" ( 3/0/2000) to Attack Position. Due to this action, the effect of "Lock Dragon" is no longer applied to both players. Yusei activates his face-down "Panic Wave" to destroy his face-down "Graceful Revival" and negate the effects of all face-up Continuous Spell Cards, Continuous Trap Cards, and Effect Monsters the Guard Robot controls this turn. Yusei then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Drill Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" ( 8/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks and destroys "Lock Dragon" (Guard Robot 1750 → 0). Mistakes * In both the original anime and the English dub, "Level Eater" is shown in Attack Position as Yusei starts his fifth turn, before Yusei actually changes it to Attack Position. * In the English version, when the Guard Robot draws "Barrel Behind the Door" by the effect of "Summon Pass", and Yusei declares it is a Trap Card, the Japanese artwork for "Barrel Behind the Door" is shown with the uncensored gun. .]] * In the English version, when Yusei activates "Double Cyclone", a glimpse of his monsters on his Duel Disk are shown with their Japanese card layouts. * "Magic Jammer" is also shown in its original artwork, where the occult-like magic circle is uncensored. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.